


Glasses

by JRW9699



Series: Artificial Heart [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kid Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRW9699/pseuds/JRW9699
Summary: Or, when going about her nightly routine, Kara can’t help but to realise just how much her baby boy reminds her of her husband.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen/Kara Zor-El
Series: Artificial Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412107
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Glasses

Kara did her best not to scream with frustration as her six-year-old son managed to scramble from her hold and began barrelling across the room towards Krypto, their Labrador retriever. She shouldn’t have been surprised that Connor had been able to wriggle free from her arms, he was half-Kryptonian after all. Silently sighing in relief that the dog was, for once, clean, Kara rolled her eyes as Krypto began licking excitedly at Connor’s face.

“Krypto, no!” Kara called out as she threw Connor’s towel over the edge of the bath and started towards her son and the dog.

As she quickly crossed the bathroom towards them, Kara spared a moment to wonder what it was that had possessed her to allow her husband to name the dog. Oliver had thought it hilarious, both a comment on his cryptic origins and the obvious hint at Kara’s home world that was always something of an inside joke to them. Even though they had never confessed to it, Kara was almost certain that Tommy had been involved in the naming process, there was no way Oliver would have even thought up the name Krypto on his own. His sense of humour was usually far darker – therefore; Tommy was involved. Not that Kara would ever admit it, but she did find it a little amusing being able to talk about Krypto to those who didn’t know her secret.

“Mom!” Connor giggled loudly as the dog licked at his face. “Krypto want kisses!”

“Krypto, enough!” Kara ordered sternly as she reached them. “I’ve only just gotten Connor to bath, I don’t need you covering him in drool.” Some part of Kara dimly registered the ridiculousness of talking to Krypto like he was a person, but then he always had been intelligent for a dog, and Kara was certain that he obeyed her instructions better than her son and his father put together.

Kara manged to swoop down and gather Connor into her arms right as he was reaching out to pull Krypto into a kiss of his own. The child squealed with laughter as Kara carried him through the apartment and into his bedroom, sweeping him around as if he was flying the whole time. Secretly, Kara couldn’t have been happier that Connor’s powers hadn’t extended to flight, she recalled all too well the horror stories that Ma and Pa Kent had told her about a young Kal floating at inopportune moments. A smile on her lips as she thought on those stories, Kara placed Connor down onto his bed with a dramatic flourish.

“Bedtime honey.” Kara smiled sternly.

“But mom!” Connor whined loudly. “I wanna play with Krypto.”

The dog in question was lingering just outside the door to Connor’s room. That was one thing Kara would give to Krypto, he was fiercely loyal. It was rare Krypto strayed far from Connor’s side. Still, Kara couldn’t help but to reminded of Oliver.

“You are just like your father,” Kara grumbled affectionately. Connor’s stubbornness was absolutely a trait that he inherited from his father despite what Alex and Maggie kept telling her, because Kara wasn’t stubborn. She was just…rarely wrong. Realising her mistake a little too late though, Kara watched as Connor’s eyes lit up at the mention of his father.

“Mommy I wanna wait up for daddy.” Connor pleaded. “Pleaassseeee??”

“No, Connor,” Kara attempted to sound firm without groaning openly. “It’s a school night.”

“Mom, please?” Connor tried again and threw Kara a puppy dog look that she knew he had learnt from her. Kara had apologised to Alex so many times since Connor had learnt that trick for all the times she had used it on her sister.

Knowing she was on a loser the moment she looked into her son’s eyes, Kara sighed and dragged a hand through her hair. “Let me go and call daddy first, see when he’ll be home.”

Any other child might have started leaping for joy at winning over his mother, but Connor simply smiled gladly and leaned back in his bed. The reserved yet joyous look on Connor’s face made all of Kara’s frustration dissipate in an instant. She couldn’t help but to see Oliver in him as she slipped from the room and pulled her phone from her pocket. Scrolling down her contacts list Kara tapped on Oliver's name, smiling a little to herself at the picture of him that was attached. She had managed to capture it at a Halloween party just before Connor was born, one that she had persuaded ( _see_ : emotionally blackmailed) Oliver to attend dressed as Robin Hood.

The phone hardly rang once before Oliver answered. “ _Hey, Kar.”_ He answered warmly, exhaustion heavy in his voice.

“Hi honey.”

“ _Everything okay over there_?” He asked.

“Good, finally got Connor to bath. Superspeed, paint, and a lack of fine motor skills are not a great combination.” Kara chuckled.

“ _I’m guessing I’m getting the blame for that, aren’t I?_ ” Oliver's smile was practically audible through the phone.

“You’re the one who insisted on buying those watercolours, so yes, yes you are.”

“ _Good to know._ ” Oliver answered. “ _So, have you finally got Connor into bed then_?”

“Well that’s why I’m calling. Your son is refusing to go to bed until you get home.”

She heard Oliver chuckle lowly through the phone for a moment before he replied. “ _That’s my boy. Perfect timing anyway, I’m just finishing up here._ ”

“Thank Rao,” Kara answered in relief. “I didn’t stand a chance of getting Connor to bed until you get back.”

“ _I’m sorry, Kar,_ ” Oliver answered, and she could hear rustling in the background that sounded as though he was moving. “ _You know how much I hate working late and leaving you with a superpowered kid, but Councilman Collins is impossible, this meeting was pretty much unavoidable_.”

Kara couldn’t fight the soft smile that broke out across her lips. “You can make it up to me when I get home.”

“ _Oh, can I?_ ” Oliver's voice took on a lower tone, one Kara recognised immediately. “ _Then tell me, Mrs Queen, what are you wearing?_ ”

Kara’s grin came on full force, unable to fight it away. Looking down at her deep grey sweatshirt and blue jeans Kara paused, mulling over an idea before replying. She had at least half an hour before Oliver would make it back to their apartment.

“Well, I’ve got my silk kimono on and under it…that beautiful lace babydoll you bought me for our last anniversary.” Kara dropped her voice to a husky whisper as she spoke.

Oliver seemed to go silent on the other end of the line, and Kara could have sworn that she heard him gulp. She would deny it were it ever called into question, but she absolutely used her super-hearing, and she absolutely heard him gulp.

“ _Connor is getting the shortest bedtime story I’ve ever told when I get home_.” Oliver finally manged to answer after a few more moments.

Kara giggled softly down the phone. “Hurry home. I love you.”

“ _I love you too_.” Oliver replied before ending the call.

As soon as the line was dead Kara turned on her heel and headed back into Connor’s room, seeing him sat cross-legged on his bed and fiddling with the projector that Lena had bought for him for his birthday that year. Stars were plastered across the far wall, shaking unceremoniously as Connor fiddled with the projector, his features screwed up in focus and Connor looked so much like Oliver in that moment. Kara couldn’t fight down her smile, eyes automatically drifting to the spot on space where Rao was visible. She had teared up a little the first time she had seen it.

“Connor, sweetie?” Kara caught her son’s attention. The young boy didn’t say anything, just looked up to meet his mother’s eyes. “I’m going to go and get in the shower before daddy gets home, stay right there.”

“Okay mommy.” Connor smiled before turning his attention back to the projector.

Kara’s smiled stayed on her lips as she watched her son for a moment. Her gaze flicked down to Krypto, who was still laid out on the floor beside Connor’s bed, and she gave the dog a pointed look that she hoped told him to look after Connor while she was gone. Krypto seemed to perk up at that, and scrambled into a sitting position, looking protective around the room. With that, Kara slipped out of the room and broke the rule she had imposed about not using powers in the house to speed into the bathroom.

_XXX_

Kara heard the door to their apartment click open just shy of 8:30, and she couldn’t help the way her attention slid away from Connor to the sounds of her husband’s footfalls making their way through their home. A moment later, the door to Connor’s bedroom was pushed open and Oliver stepped though, somehow still looking immaculate and all manner of delicious even after what she knew had been a gruelling day in the office.

“Dad!” Connor beamed, immediately dropping the book Kara had been reading with him.

“Hey kiddo.” Oliver matched Connor’s energy, a bright smile on his face.

Kara got to her feet and was quickly at Oliver's side, pressing a quick peck against his lips in greeting. “Hi, honey.”

Oliver's full focus turned to Kara then, his eyes raking up and down her body and darkening in a way that delighted her.

“Hello to you too.” Oliver wrapped an arm around Kara’s waist and pulled her flush against him before capturing her lips in a deep kiss.

“I missed you too.” Kara chuckled breathlessly as soon as they broke apart.

On the bed beside them, Connor’s face had scrunched up, his tongue poking out as he made groans of disgust.

“What’s the matter, Con?” Oliver smiled.

Their son stopped groaning, but his face remained screwed up. “That was gross.”

“You think kisses are gross?” Kara asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Connor seemed to ponder that for a moment, his features relaxing a little. After a few moments, he looked back up at his parents.

“It’s gross when you do _that_ , but I like your kisses, mommy.”

Kara could sense Oliver's answer before he even opened his mouth.

“I like mommy’s kisses to, kiddo.” Oliver grinned as he took a seat on the edge of the bed next to his son. Across the short distance he caught Kara’s eyes and winked. “I like them a lot.”

Rolling her eyes at her husband, Kara walked over to the bed and took a seat on the opposite side of Connor, looking across at Oliver with a smile on her lips.

“So, what story should daddy tell us tonight?” She asked.

Connor didn’t hesitate. “Tell us a fairy-tale.”

Oliver's story telling had vastly improved since Connor had been born, and he had turned out to be surprisingly good at it, better than Kara was herself – though she would never admit that to him no matter how many times he tried to make her – by Rao she was a Pulitzer prize winning journalist. Connor asked for something different almost every night, sometimes he would ask for a fairy-tale, an adventure, or a story about the heroes of the world. Oliver always enjoyed it the most when Connor would ask him to tell stories about The Flash, or Supergirl, or The Green Arrow, Connor was too young for them to tell him the truth, so those stories were the ones Oliver relished in telling.

“Once upon a time,” Oliver began, wrapping an arm around Connor, “There was a beautiful kingdom, full of brave warriors who protected it. One day, an evil army decided to attack the kingdom, and so one of heroes of the kingdom went and gathered up all of his friends to help fight the evil army, including a brave knight, and a warrior princess.”

Kara’s smile doubled, and she leaned a little closer towards Oliver, she knew what story he was trying to tell Connor.

“Now the knight was one of the bravest in the land, he had been a knight longer than any of the others, but when he met the princess, he didn’t trust her because she was so powerful, but she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.” Oliver’s eyes briefly flicked across to Kara, smiling as she held his gaze. “Because the knight didn’t trust the princess, he tried to fight the evil army without her, and he lost. Then, the princess helped him learn to trust, and after that the two of them could face anything together. They beat the evil army with the help of their friends, and the fell in love.”

Oliver paused; the hand that had been slung over Connor’s shoulder moving up to lightly play with the ends of Kara’s hair.

“After they beat the army, there was a ball to celebrate. The knight danced with the princess, and when they kissed it was magical. Then, the two of them have lived happily ever after.” Oliver looked down, Connor’s eyes had fallen shut and his chest rose and fell heavily with sleep. “The end.”

It almost didn’t surprise Oliver when he looked across to his wife to see her practically asleep herself. The warm, adoring smile that filled his lips is more than welcome. With the kind of silence and fluidity he spent years mastering as a combat art, Oliver got up from Connor’s bed and walked around it to Kara without either of them even noticing he had moved. Girl of Steel or not, it took hardly any effort for Oliver to sweep Kara up in his arms and lift her from Connor’s bed. Pressing a soft kiss to her cheek, he carried Kara from Connor’s room and out towards their own bedroom.

Kara finally stirred as Oliver placed her down on their bed, eyes fluttering open as he stepped across to his side of the bed and began to undress. He had managed to strip down to his boxer briefs before Kara had come to her senses enough to notice she had been moved. Kara propped herself up on her elbows as Oliver slipped under the covers next to her.

“Do you still want to…?” Kara asked, eyes flicking down at her own kimono clad body even as she yawned.

Oliver smiled warmly. “Kara, you know how much I struggle to control myself whenever you’re in the room, but you can hardly keep your eyes open. Even Supermom needs a night off.”

Kara hummed for a moment, trying to force her eyes to stay open. She propped herself up on one elbow and leaned across to place a chaste kiss on Oliver's lips.

“You’ve got that breakfast thing with the city council tomorrow, right?” Kara asked once they separated.

“Yeah, one of those good-faith things to share ideas.” Oliver's lips were curled into a grin follow the kiss.

Kara smiled. “Good, then you can get me up before Connor wakes up and we can shower together.”

Oliver's grin grew even wider, and he swept down to catch his wife’s lips in another kiss.

“How did I get lucky enough get you?” Oliver beamed at her.

Kara chuckled. “Barry nearly ended the world, then forced you to take me to dinner to apologise for being an ass—”

“Yeah that’s fair.” 

“And then you got me pregnant.” Kara finished.

Oliver cocked his head to the side and fixed her with a grin. “The way we were when we started dating, is that really a surprise?”

“No,” Kara mused. “But I’d appreciate it is my son wasn’t pretty much your clone.”

“That’s not true!” Oliver countered.

Kara raised an eyebrow. “Name one thing Connor gets from me other than his powers?”

“Well there’s…” Oliver trailed off, eyes gazing off into the distance as he tried to think of something. “I…um…okay, shut up.”

Kara smiled warmly at him. “Our boy is definitely more your son than mine, Mr. Queen.”

“Well in that case,” Oliver grinned. “We should really get to work on a daughter who takes after her mother.”

“You think so?” Kara couldn’t stop the beaming smile that consumed her lips.

Oliver tangled his hand in her own and squeezed. “I know so.”


End file.
